theworldofhighschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
The World Of High School: Season 1
The first season of The World Of High School premieres June 2012. Episodes will be featured on TWOHS wiki and the Degrassi wiki. Summary The World Of High School is a teen drama that takes place in Dallas, Texas that feautures teenagers dealing with issues such as drug and alcohol use, sexual identity, STD's and STI's, relationship drama, friendships, rivalries, eating disorders, teenage pregnancy, religion, rape, homophobia and death. Main Characters Freshmen Kristin Herrera as Adrina Hernandez- A sweet, bubbly athlete. Ashley Benson as Arden Montgomery- A sweet girl who turns out to be a bitch. Emma Roberts as Chloe Parker- A talented musician struggling with pregnancy. Paige Hurd as Jill Kyle- A tough tomboy who's loyal to her friends and has a secret feminine side. Nathan Kress as Darby Richmond- A rich guy who can't fit in. Leon Thomas III as Kaleb Turner- An aspiring musician.. Max Schneider as Penn Cross- A guy who wants to follow his dreams Cole Sprouse as Trevor Bailey- A cute shy country boy who's a real charmer. Sophmores Ariana Grande as Joy McCollough- The school slut. Becky Rosso as Karissa Johnson- Katrina's twin who's uptight, over-acheiving and serious. Milly Rosso as Katrina Johnson- Karissa's twin who's laidback, under-acheiving and chill. Victoria Justice as Skye Miller- A total hippie who finds out she's a lesbian. Avan Jogia as Jet Andrews- A bad boy and Arden's boyfriend who's involved with Chloe. Chris Massey as Myles Davis- A funny guy. Mitchell Musso as Seth Jones- The guy who's very likeable. Alexander Ludwig as Sheridan Berish- Seth's best friend and a guy who cares nothing about what anyone thinks. Recurring Characters( Upgraded to main characters in Unpretty) Seniors Selena Gomez as Jennifer Green- A stuck up athlete who has secrets. Demi Lovato as Angel Palmero- A sweet and kind religious girl who gets easily jealous. Miley Cyrus as Catherine Edwards- A queen bee and head cheerleader who likes to cause drama. Tyler Posey as Trent Macphereson- A nice and kind popular guy who doesn't care for popular girls. Taylor Lautner as Jeff McCord- Trent's best friend and Angel's boyfriend who's athletic and fun. Mark Indelicato as Joey Mitchell- A gay teenager who likes fashion. Emily Osment as Jillian Mitchell- Joey's quirky stepsister who likes to act and has no idea of his sexuality. Kristn Stewart as Ursula Middleton- A creepy girl with an addiction to burn herself. Juniors Bridgit Mendler as Mia Santoro- A total party girl. Tyler James Williams as Brody Jackson- A smart popular guy. Chris Zylka as Brock Gibson- A ditzy jock who's quarterback. Josh Hutcherson as James Donovan- An emo guy. Sara Paxton as Lindsay Hudson- A cheerleader and dark girl who suffers from bulimia and cutting. Cymphonique Miller as Chandra Adams- Mia's rival. Samantha Boscarino as Monica Milton- Chandra's best friend. Lucy Hale as Rain Collins- A goth girl who hates the popular girls. Sophmores Miranda Cosgrove as Harper Hill- A spoiled rich girl who tries getting whatever she wants. Raven Goodwin as Christina Folkart- A girl teased because of her weight. Jennette McCurdy as Becky Fields- A skater chick with secrets and is an alcoholic. Ross Lynch as Jake Houston- A rocker with a drug addiction and abusive parents. Bobby Lockwood as Carlton West- A lovable jock. Ana Mulvoy Ten as Bridget Garcia- A girl who's pretty smart and envied by other girls. Keke Palmer as Katie Simon- A girl torn between Joy and Brody. Freshmen Zendaya Coleman as Donna Manning- A girl who's awkward around guys. Bella Thorne as Claire Bridges- A girl who's teased due to her dyslexia. Jake Short as Jack Jacobs- An aspiring artist. Jake T. Austin as Ryan Freeman - A gay guy who's afraid of coming out. Trivia *First instance of friendship ending and getting back together in TWOHS history. *First instance of vandalism. *First instance of teenage pregnancy. *First instance of friendly competition. *First instance of homosexuality. *First instance of child abuse, *First instance of drug use. *First instance of revenge on a queen bee. *First instance of protest. *First instance of death of a family member. *First instance of sexual harrassment Episode List Category:Season 1 Category:The World Of High School Seasons